


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band), WayV | 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: “That’s just—how good friendships start,” Mark says, voice shaking a bit, and follows along with his eyes as Yangyang and Donghyuck continue gazing at each other.And, well, maybe Mark is right.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

**Author's Note:**

> so here i am with another commission!! this time for @itslalisaheaux, so thank you so much for your patience <3 
> 
> [if you want to commission me all the info is here!!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1227424252330115073?s=20)

Being a new student is hard.

But being Donghyuck’s friend is harder. If Yangyang is a pain in the ass, then Donghyuck is torture. He _is_ Yangyang—but worse. And he will not, under any circumstances, allow that. Donghyuck will not win at this game.

(The game in question is merely made up by Yangyang and resides inside his head). 

It's not a competition, and Mark told him they'd get along well, yet their first encounter is a _battle_. Who is the funniest, who tells better jokes, who makes the others laugh harder, it's all in the way they look at each other when speaking and waiting for a reaction. 

“See,” Jaemin says, “they’re getting along really well.”

Donghyuck is staring him down, eyes fierce and full of _evil_ , so Yangyang simply sticks his tongue out at him, mockingly. They’re children, yes, but Donghyuck will _not_ win. 

“I’m starting to get worried,” Renjun adds. 

“That’s just—how good friendships start,” Mark says, voice shaking a bit, and follows along with his eyes as Yangyang and Donghyuck continue gazing at each other.

And, well, maybe Mark is right. 

-

He was right. 

Because Donghyuck and Yangyang become good friends, as Mark had said, the _bestest_ , in fact. 

For some reason, their rivalry soon becomes an alliance, a bond, and they turn into a dynamic and popular duo that’s known for never ever shutting up or letting anything slide by. Mark is the first one to experience that.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, in english. He’s looking at the screen of his laptop where he’s been so diligently writing a paper due tomorrow. 

“Ok, Mr. Canada,” they both say, in unison, and both Renjun and Mark groan. 

“You two are the worst,” he says.

“Well, you introduced us,” Yangyang counters. And he’s right, so Mark shuts right up and Jaemin chuckles in the back. 

“C’mon _hyung_ , you created the monster, and now you’re complaining?” With a smirk on his face, Donghyuck asks, sitting beside him on the table. They’re at the library, so silence should be ideal, but with the both of them constantly teasing Mark, Yangyang still doesn’t understand how they haven’t been kicked out. 

“I’m not complaining,” Mark grumbles, “I’m just frustrated because I’ll never reach this _stupid_ wordcount.” 

“He cursed,” Yangyang points out as Donghyuck gasps.

“You guys are the worst,” he says now, closing his laptop, “I regret ever introducing you two.”

Yangyang is glad, now. 

-

Maybe Donghyuck isn’t the best roommate. But that was their own choice. 

They chose to room together, so they accept and agree to the conditions of sharing a private space. It’s hard, when Donghyuck leaves his clothes hanging around, and Yangyang also develops a habit of throwing his clothes on top of their desk chair whenever he changes. It’s a pile, now, and none of them will take the time to organize it. 

They both know. 

“We might need to clean someday,” says Donghyuck as he steps on Yangyang’s favorite shirt.

“Hey!” He exclaims, grabbing it from the floor and dusting it off. He treasures it, really, even if he forgets about it sometimes. 

“See,” Donghyuck signals to the mess there is on the desktop, and then at Yangyang’s dirty shirt. “We have to decide a cleaning day.”

“I know!” Yangyang says, Donghyuck staring at him curiously. “Never.”

Just like that, he bursts out laughing, and it’s a problem they never fix. Because the pile of clothes only grows bigger, and the space to study gets reduced as time goes by. 

But it’s okay, Yangyang thinks. Because sometimes Donghyuck tells him to sleep on his bed (which has a better mattress, for some reason), and they cuddle, and it’s _okay_. They’re best friends, and rivals, and cuddle-buddies. 

No matter how much Mark hates them, Yangyang loves the relationship they managed to form despite the initial disputes. 

Friendship is a start. 

-

“You need to finish this in time,” Jaemin explains, “there are some professors here who have no mercy, like, you can’t play around.”

Yangyang stares idly at his unfinished project. 

(He stood up almost all night playing video games with Donghyuck, who is a very bad influence, now that Yangyang thinks about it. Yet, there’s not a single drop of regret in his body. He knew, and was extremely aware, of the papers he had due today, and still decided to spend time with Donghyuck. That’s friendship).

“What if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll fail his class, never be able to graduate, live in the streets,” Renjun adds, out of nowhere, and Jaemin rolls his eyes at him. There’s some fondness hidden there. 

“Please, help me.”

Mark appears, suddenly, sitting down on their table with a tired, long face. He buries his face on his arms and then resurfaces with a smile. “I passed.”

They all cheer, including Yangyang who is a bit (extremely) worried about his classes and finals. Mark sees right through him.

“Having trouble?” He asks, staring at his concerned expression and then his laptop, a blank document open. 

“Yeah,” he replies, “I need to finish this by today.”

“Ask Donghyuck,” he says. It sounds like a joke.

“What?”

“I’m serious. He’s a hidden genius, or at least a good liar, he has a way with words, and I’m sure he will write any kind of paper for you.”

So Donghyuck is smart. And he never knew. 

“Okay,” he sighs. “I’ll try that.”

He hopes friendship is enough to repay him, at least. 

-

So Donghyuck is nowhere to be found. And Yangyang’s laptop stares back at him mockingly. 

**Yangyang**   
_where are you_   
  
**Donghyuck**   
_on a date  
  
_

**Yangyang**   
_really?_   
  


**Donghyuck**   
_nah just wanted to see your reaction lol_

**Yangyang**   
_well technically you cant see it_

**Donghyuck**   
_well technically i won’t help you with that paper_

**Yangyang**   
_pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Donghyuck**   
_ok ok_   
_just because it’s you_

**Yangyang**   
_i love you_

After a few moments of waiting, Donghyuck doesn’t reply, and he feels a bit defeated. And then the door is opening and a smiley Donghyuck is entering the room. 

“So,” he says, “what’s it about?”

“History, which I’m terrible at,” Yangyang replies, “you know that.”

“Okay, gimme your laptop,” he requests, stretching his hands out. Yangyang complies and watches as Donghyuck frowns.

“You haven’t even started yet?” 

“No…”

Donghyuck sighs and starts writing, he squeezes his eyebrows together and types so fast Yangyang fears for the integrity of his fingers. He doesn’t exactly know what to do, so he stares at his concentrated expression and prays he can finish it by tomorrow. 

“Okay so,” Donghyuck starts,”it’s kinda easy. Just gotta look up more info.”

“That’s okay, I can do that.”

He’s sure he can’t. His attention span is terrible, and reading about history only puts him to sleep, so Yangyang isn’t exactly ready to finish it himself. 

“I know you can’t,” Donghyuck reads his mind. “Let me do it for you.”

“Oh God, thank you,” he says, “what can I do to repay you?”

Donghyuck thinks for a moment and then his face brightens. “You buy dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh, c’mon, I’m broke,” he complains, pouting. He can see Donghyuck smiling.

“Not my problem.”

So Yangyang sighs and begins looking for his savings. Dinner tomorrow is on him. 

-

Thankfully, Donghyuck’s favorite food is _ramyeon_. 

It's easy to make, simply heating up water and pour it inside the container before it boils, then wait five minutes. It's not a hard task, and Yangyang gets ready to make the best _ramyeon_ Donghyuck has ever tasted. Except he forgets about it completely watching TV and the water _evaporates_. So it doesn't go as well.

Donghyuck gets home and Yangyang is still attempting to make dinner.

“What are you doing?

“Uhm,” he utters, ”dinner?”

He stares at the cups of noodles still unfilled, and then back at Donghyuck who's wearing an incredulous expression. Yangyang feels a bit guilty and wishes he could at least be more responsible. 

“It's better if you pour these in a pot,” Donghyuck starts explaining, ignoring the fact that Yangyang couldn't even do _ramyeon_ right. “Mix them together and that's it.”

Yangyang nods. He doesn't think he'll be able to do it.

“So,” he says, “just adding water?”

It's almost funny how Donghyuck sighs and starts doing it himself, grabbing both containers and pouring them inside the pot Yangyang had attempted to boil water in before. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies, “mix these together and let the water boil with the noodles already inside. Trust me, it'll taste delicious.”

Sometimes, Yangyang doesn't understand why Donghyuck is so caring. He appears cold sometimes, always making fun of others and sarcastic comments. Yet, they bond over Donghyuck helping him, being kind and soft-hearted. It's weird, sometimes, but Yangyang guesses that's how friendship works.

“I was supposed to make dinner for you,” he says, looking at Donghyuck serving the food. 

“You bought these, so…”

“Right!”

It's all about friendship.

-

Now, with the new recipe, Yangyang cooks cheap ramyeon and turns it into a nice, elaborate dinner. 

They eat together, and watch whatever Yangyang chooses (because Donghyuck allows him, for some reason). And he feels their bond getting stronger, as if gradually it changes, in the way Donghyuck treats him, gazes at him as they have dinner, gives him the privilege of choosing what to watch while eating. It’s a relationship Yangyang is glad to have formed, considering they started as enemies. 

“This is delicious,” Donghyuck comments, “I see you’ve learned well.”

“I had personal lessons from a famous chef,” he says, “Lee Donghyuck. Maybe you know him.”

Donghyuck grins. “I think I do.”

With this new routine, they spend more time together, despite their consuming schedules and Yangyang’s deadlines constantly looming over him. Donghyuck thanks him every time, and it begins to feel weird.

Because, for some reason, Donghyuck won’t stop staring at him.

At the library, as they study together, Donghyuck’s eyes would fix on him for a few seconds until Yangyang catches his gaze and raises his eyebrows. All Donghyuck does is go back to his book, pretending that single interaction didn’t happen. 

“What?” He asks.

“Huh?”

“Is there something in my face?” Donghyuck dares to smirk at him, already teasing without speaking. 

“Yeah,” he says, “your face.”

Yangyang throws a book at him. It lands on the table, nearly on his shoulder, and he curses under his breath as Donghyuck laughs. (Silently, because they’re in a library and they should be studying instead of playing around). 

And so Yangyang keeps on assuming that’s how their frienship works.

-

It becomes weird then.

When Donghyuck spends minutes gazing at his face and Yangyang remains rigid, not knowing what to do, when their bodies touch and he can feel a spark, electricity running through his body,.

There’s something in his eyes that changes, and Yangyang is unable to discern it. 

“Why are you looking at me so much?” It’s a question Yangyang asks once, at night, eating ramyeon again. They don’t get tired of it, or at least Donghyuck doesn’t complain.

“You’re pretty.”

His heart beats faster. He doesn’t know why. Why he’s nervous, why his hands sweat, why he goes red and his ears turn a scarlet color. 

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck then points out, “you’re red.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Hey! I complimented you!” He exclaims. 

Compliments are not exactly something Yangyang is used to, at least not about his appearance. It’s always about his sense of humour, his personality, how he makes others laugh. So Donghyuck making a comment on his looks is surprising, it takes him aback. 

“Sorry, I’m not used to it,” Yangyang says.

“Well, you should.”

The way Donghyuck gazes at him slyly during the night makes goosebumps arise all over his skin.

-

It soon becomes a situation in which Yangyang needs other’s help.

So he resorts to their friends, shared, which could be a problem, but he doesn’t care at this point. He’s so confused he might just call a psychic to solve it all. 

Mark is the first one to hear it. 

“He’s been acting weird,” Yangyang explains, “he’s never nice.”

At that, Mark nods, used to Donghyuck’s constant teasing. Yangyang thinks he might be the most important victim, actually.

“But he’s your friend, uhm, so he’ll treat you nicely,” Mark replies, nervously scratching his head. They all weird, now, and Yangyang is starting to go a bit insane. 

“He’s you friend too, and Renjun’s, and Jaemin’s and—”  
  
  


“Why don’t you ask him?” Questions Mark, interrupting him. He knows that Yangyang would continuing listing every single acquaintance Donghyuck has. 

“Ask him what?”

Just imagining the situation is enough to make his palms go damp, facing Donghyuck and asking why he’s been weird around him, what’s going on—simply confronting the situation is making him anxious. Personal stuff, feelings, emotions, are never something they talk about. Both Donghyuck and Yangyang save it to themselves, bottle it up mostly, although they have other friends. It’s hard to picture Donghyuck listening to his problems, and ever harder if they involve him.

“What you just told me!”

“I can’t,” Yangyang reasons, “we never talk about… this, like, emotions.”  
  
  


“Then you’re doomed.”

So Mark is ruled out. Now Jaemin is next, and he finds it at the library pretending to study with his phone inside a book.

“Hey,” he greets him. Jaemin jumps a little and then smiles.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, tell me,” he says, leaning forward. He looks interested, and Yangyang fears he might take it the wrong way. 

“So, Donghyuck’s been acting weird around me,” he starts, “like, he stares at me out of nowhere and the other day he called me _pretty_.” 

“Oh,” it’s all he says. For a moment, Jaemin stays silent, eyes fixed on the book he was clearly not reading. He appears to be thinking about what to reply. “I have no idea.”

Yangyang is starting to get frustrated.

“You don’t? He hasn’t told you anything?”

“Nope.”

Jaemin looks at him with pitying eyes, “maybe just talk to him yourself.

“I can’t do that, I need to find out what’s wrong before, I don’t know, confronting him.”

“If you say so…” he says. Closing the book and pocketing his phone. “I’m gonna go look for Renjun, wanna come?”

“Nah, just go, I’ll deal with it on my own.”

With one last smile, wide as always, Jaemin waves him goodbye and Yangyang is left alone with his thoughts and a heavy, metaphorical backpack that he’s been carrying around because he’s a coward. 

His last resort is Jeno. It’s always him.

**Yangyang**   
_you busy?_

**Jeno**   
_No!  
why?_

**Yangyang**   
_do you know whats going on with donghyuck?_

**Jeno**   
_I have no idea_

**Yangyang**   
_please mark hyung said the same thing help me_

**Jeno**   
_I think you should ask him instead of us!_

_He’s the one that knows_

**Yangyang**   
_right right  
ok thank you n e ways_

**Jeno**   
_You’re welcome_

-

Of course, Yangyang avoids it. That’s the best he can do. 

And what’s he’s best at. 

Tonight, they’re all going out to a bar, and for the first time in entire life, Yangyang is worries about what to wear. He considers texting Jaemin about it, but given their responses to his previous problem, he refrains from embarrassing himself again. Staring at his dresser won’t magically make new clothes appear, but that’s what he does. 

Until Donghyuck notices and stands behind him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking of what to wear,” he replies, “this is harder than I thought.”

“Just choose whatever you feel comfortable in, you’ll look good.”

Yangyang’s stomach churns.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you look good in everything.”

It’s a friend kind of think to say, Yangyang thinks. Donghyuck is just being overly nice, for a reason he doesn’t understand. Yet his heart starts beating faster, and his face is on fire, a dazzling red. He pretend to be looking for clothes to hide it. 

“Thanks,” Yangyang says, suddenly, “for being so nice to me lately.”

Donghyuck straight up giggles.

“Don’t thank me.”

“Why?”

Yangyang isn’t so sure of where the conversation is going, but he can’t help but ask, look into his strange behaviour. 

“I’m just being, uh, a friend,” he explains, stuttering. Maybe is the first time Yangyang has seen him being _stammering_. 

And, well, Yangyang understands. Best friends are supposed to be there for each other, help and be kind. He’s glad Donghyuck has realized, and their initial rivalry is long forgotten. 

Still, there’s a weird feeling in his stomach. 

-

Clubs are not exactly Yangyang’s thing. 

He’s not an outsider, an extroverted person like Donghyuck is. Maybe he’s the funny one, the one who tells jokes and everyone laughs, but in a group of people he doesn’t know, Yangyang becomes a shy mess. 

Jaemin is already making a beeline for the dancefloor, dragging Renjun by his arm, and Donghyuck is nowhere to be seen, so Yangyang is alone already. 

“Hey,” Mark says, appearing out of nowhere. “Wanna sit there?”

He points at a secluded corner, a table for two that’s empty and Yangyang wishes he was home, watching a movie or playing video games. 

“Okay,” he mutters, following Mark to the table. The music is loud, but not enough to bother him, at least, and the flashing lights that come from the dance floor aren’t as irritating as he thought. 

Of course, Mark orders a few shots, but the smell of alcohol already makes him want to throw up, so he refuses the one that he offers, and Mark gulps them down in one go. He guesses he must have a strong throat. 

Yangyang is so immersed in watching sweaty bodies grind against each other he doesn’t notice Donghyuck approaching them, a grin on his face, sweat on his forehead. He still looks ethereal. (And since when Yangyang started thinking about Donghyucks appareance?). 

“Let’s dance,” he says, shouting over the music, and he stretches his hand for Yangyang to take. 

For some reason, he does. 

He guides him towards the dance floor, near the center where Yangyang can see Jaemin and Renjun dancing carefreely, although Renjun is frowning and Jaemin is laughing at him, seemingly. It’s when Donghyuck faces him that Yangyang has a revelation. 

Under colored lights, dazzling and elegant, Donghyuck looks beautiful.

There’s some glitter on his face which is out of character for him, but he guesses someone (like Jaemin, for example) must have convinced him to wear it. It shines, brightly, and Yangyang’s thoughts are racing.

“Why are you staring so much?” He asks then, rather mockingly, about the many times Yangyang asked that same question.

But he’s not brave enough to answer. 

“Sorry, you have some glitter on your face,” he lies. 

“It was Jaemin,” Donghyuck replies, getting closer so the music doesn’t bury his words. 

“I guessed.”

They dance for a bit, Yangyang awkwardly moving to the rhythm as Donghyuck guides him, holding onto his arm. It’s still, somehow, a thrilling experience. Watching Donghyuck laugh, move, enjoying himself. Before, Yangyang never noticed this side of him. And now, he’s panicking enough to text Jeno in the middle of the night. 

Once Yangyang begins to get tired, Donghyuck walks over to where Jaemin and Renjun are as he leaves, aiming for the table Mark was at. Was because he isn’t there anymore. 

And now Yangyang sits alone with the image of Donghyuck’s bright face engraved in his brain. 

-

**Donghyuck**   
_did u leave early??_

**Yangyang**   
_i waited for a bit then took an uber  
what’s up with mark hyung?_

**Donghyuck**   
_oh i think he hooked up w someone  
need more info_

**Yangyang**   
_damn he left me alone_

**Donghyuck**   
_u shoulve looked for me_

**Yangyang**   
_i was too tired too  
so don’t worry_

**Donghyuck**   
_ok then  
we should go out just the two of us_

Is it a date? A friendly invitation? Is this normal for best friends to do?

Yangyang doesn’t know anymore. 

**Yangyang**   
_ok  
as long as it’s at a restaurant  
you’re paying_

**Donghyuck**   
_damn ok  
u hate ramyeon that much?_

**_Yangyang_ ** _  
if you’re the one cooking it then no_

**Donghyuck**   
_ohh okokok_

So, he doesn’t know what just happened. How he will face Donghyuck tonight, he doesn’t know either. All he knows is that this weird thing is going too far. And maybe Yangyang doesn’t want it to end. 

Being friends is okay, he convinces himself. 

-

What started as a simple thought quickly grew into the consuming idea that it is today. 

How he finds Donghyuck pretty, attractive, all kinds of words that he never thought he would use to describe him. Yet, he is. And his mind won’t leave him alone, whenever Donghyuck changes in front of him, whenever he dresses up to go out, whenever he attempts to do makeup. Yangyang looks at him the same way Donghyuck used to look at him.

(And still does, to this day, Donghyuck gazes at him lovingly. Now Yangyang understands.)

Of course his first solution is to resort to Jeno, once again. 

**Yangyang**   
_hey  
i figured it out_

**Jeno**   
_What?_

**Yangyang**   
_what’s going on_

**Jeno**   
_So… Donghyuck told you_

**Yangyang**   
_told me?_

**Jeno**   
_That he likes you!!_

**Yangyang**   
_uh . no  
he didn’t tell me  
i think i figured it out  
by  
liking him too?_

**Jeno**   
_Oh my…  
This is amazing  
I need to text Jaemin_

**Yangyang**   
_stop gossiping!!!!!!!  
help me_

**Jeno**   
_I can’t help you  
If you never talk, then nothing will come out this_

And Jeno is so right it almost hurts. Because Yangyang has been used to be a coward his entire life, never confessing, never talking about his real feelings, being genuine about the emotions he’s going through. He uses humour as a coping mechanism, and now, it doesn’t help at all. 

He will have to be brave. It’s a hard task.

-

So his plan goes is getting Donghyuck to confess first. 

It mights sound cowardly, he knows, but it’d be incredibly helpful for him to know that Donghyuck actually _likes_ him, hear it from him, with his own voice and words. So he starts by complimenting him every given moment. 

“Those jeans look good on you,” he comments, “they make your legs look great.”

Donghyuck simply stares at him and frowns, a bit of pink on cheeks. 

Then he goes a bit further, as they study together, Yangyang doesn’t take his eyes off him no matter how many times Donghyuck tells him to grab his book and get on with it. Yangyang knows about his deadlines, those unwritten papers he should be finishing, but the look of concentration on Donghyuck’s face is more entertaining.

“You look cute when you’re concentrated.”

It makes him roll his eyes. “What are you trying to do?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know what I’m talking about,” Donghyuck says and goes back to his book. 

“I don’t,” Yangyang replies as if he doesn’t notice the effect of his words on Donghyuck, and the nervousness it causes to him, sweaty palms and uneven heartbeat. 

“You’re _flirting_ ,” he says. It makes his heart almost jump out of his chest. “Giving me false hope.”

Now that draws his attention, the words false hope, the underlying meaning of it, piecing it together is easier now. But Yangyang needs for Donghyuck to _say it._

To know it’s real. 

“It’s not false.”

Yangyang will not be a coward.

“What?”

“I like you,” Yangyang admits, cheeks a deep red. But it’s done, he breathes, exhales, allows his lungs to work properly. 

“You—I, what?” He repeats, closing the book, his laptop, pulling his papers away. The focus is solely on him now. 

“Don’t make me say it again,” he mumbles, “I wanted you to say it first. If you even like me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Donghyuck asks, serious. “I’ve liked you since we started rooming together. I think I’ve liked you since you thought we were rivals.”

Yangyang laughs. It feels genuine. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

They smile, red cheeks, eyes glinting. Just like teenagers, a table in between, and he can see Donghyuck staring at him with fondness, once again. 

“I like you, too, a lot,” Donghyuck admits. “More than you think. I even like your disgusting _ramyeon_.”

“Hey!”

“Well, it’s the truth,” he says.

“We’re breaking up,” Yangyang adds, naturally, and then realizes the implications of his statement. 

“We need to be together, firts,” Donghyuck reminds him, smirking. Yangyang hates him.

(He likes him. A lot. And whenever they make eye contacts there are sparks that run down his spine and make his body turn into a wildfire).

“So…”

“So,” Donghyuck starts, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, Lee Donghyuck.”

A best friend doesn’t always mean only friends. 

-

Kissing is a different matter.

A first for Yangyang. Although he’s experienced dating, it never went far enough to even kiss, and now he wishes he could straight up tell Donghyuck he’s _dying_ to kiss him. Taste his lips. (He uses a cherry-flavored balm, so it’d be a mind-blowing experience). 

It happens on a rainy night, watching a boring movie. They are cuddling on Yangyang’s bed, which is the least comfortable, but has a plug near so they can watch it on his laptop. He’s not paying attention, clearly, staring at the screen and then at Donghyuck. It seems as if they both want it, gazing at each other’s lips. 

“This is so boring,” Donghyuck says, pressing the _pause_ button. 

“I know,” he agrees, stretching. His shirt rides up. 

“You chose it.”

“I know.”

It’s silent for a moment, They both seem to be thinking of the next move, until finally Donghyuck dares to speak up.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Yangyang nods eagerly, and in the blink of an eye, Donghyuck’s soft lips are on his, pressing just a bit as to not scare him away. He then pull away and blinks at him. Yangyang leans in again, having no idea of what to do or expect, but simply slots their mouths together again and pushes forward, until Donghyuck’s back hits the pillows behind him. They don’t move, as of now, and once again, Donghyuck is the one to separate them.

“You sure you want to go that far?” He asks, mindful of his boundaries. It almost makes him cry. 

“Yes,” Yangyang replies.

To be his first proper kiss, it’s a good one. Donghyuck slowly moves his mouth and shifts his head so their lips fit better together, and it feels wonderful, it makes butterflies appear in his stomach, fire run through his veins. All kinds of fireworks exploding inside his body. Every single cliché is what Yangyang experiences. 

He’s glad he trusts him enough. He’s glad Donghyuck was his best friend first, before his boyfriend. 

-

Telling the others is the hardest thing they’ve done, maybe. 

Jeno knows, and remains quiet as Jaemin won’t stop asking questions about them, about their dates, kissing, and other stuff Yangyang doesn’t pay attention to. Renjun watches silently, eyes going from Donghyuck to Yangyan, as if analyzing them. He waits, still, for them to talk. 

“So,” Donghyuck starts, “Yangyang and me are together.”

Jaemin cheers, knowing exactly what went on in between them, apparently. And Renjun congratulates them as he hits Jaemin on the back of his neck. 

“Don't make a big deal out of it,” Yangyang adds, cheeks on fire. Jeno laughs at him and then diverts his gaze towards their back. He turns around by instinct.

Mark Lee comes walking towards them unknowingly, a smile on his face, probably about the folder he'd holding in his hand. He approaches them as they go silent. No one dared to break it.

(Yangyang would say it, just to watch Mark’s reaction, but he's too shy to do it, exposed to their curious eyes. He looks at Donghyuck and smirks).

“So—”

“Donghyuck and Yangyang are together,” Jaemin interrupts. His eyes are glinting, as if he's incredibly emotional about it. 

He probably is.

The folder Mark was holding falls to the floor with a loud thud, his eyes going wide. That's the reaction Yangyang was expecting, at least, and he relishes in it, in the way Mark has to stay still for a few moments before he's able to process the situation. Then he closes his mouth and opens it again.

“ _What_?” 

“Yep,” Donghyuck confirms proudly, sneaking an arm around Yangyang. It feels nice, comforting. 

“And—when, what?”

Seemingly, Mark has too many questions, so once he grabs his belongings still resting on the ground, he sits down and asks for a clear and detailed explanation.

Jeno, surprisingly, is the first to speak.

“Donghyuck’s been in love for a while but Yangyang was too oblivious and started wondering why he was gazing so fondly at him when he's the devil,” he explains, finally.

“He is! How did it even happen?” Mark exclaims, still puzzled. Apparently, they were all expecting it except him.

“You made it happen,” Donghyuck reminds him, “you introduced Yangyang to me that day and we started being roommates thanks to you insisting on us getting along”.

“Right,” Jaemin comments, “they refused to be friends and look at them now. Love is weird.”

At the mention of the word love, Yangyang’s heart beats a tad faster. 

“You are weird,” with a disapproving look, he stares at Jaemin, “so involved in their love life.”

“Well, I don't have one, so…”

Mark seemingly is still in a weird trance, gazing outside the windows, his eyes lost. It's Donghyuck who snaps him back to reality, to the real world.

(Sometimes Yangyang does that too, fantasizes about certain scenarios until he finds himself in them and unable to come back down to earth, too immersed in what's going on inside his mind). 

“Sorry,” he says, “I was thinking about that time Yangyang wore one of Donghyuck’s hoodies and he was acting weird the entirety of the day. Oh—also, that time he said Yangyang was cute when he giggles.”

It's at the speed of light, nearly, how Donghyucks throws himself at Mark and covers his mouth.

“Enough for today, _Markie_.” 

They all laugh. And Yangyang thinks he found happiness. Friends, best friends, a boyfriend.

“You created the monster, hyung,” Jaemin says. “Deal with it.”

So being Donghyuck’s boyfriend is easier than he thought. 


End file.
